fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Story Behind the Person
"Stolas, are you still there?" Luna whispered as she cried. "Yes I'm here." Stolas answered with concern in his voice. "Did he do it again?" Stolas asked, knowing the answer to the question. But he still hoped there would a different response this time. "Mhm.." Luna murmered through the sniffling of her nose. "Why am I the only one who can hear you? Am I crazy?" "No Luna, not at all. You're just special. You are able to do things that all the little boys and girls from the village will never understand." Stolas said with a motherly tone. "I'be told you a thousand times, I can help you escape this life. You dont have to feel this type of pain anymore. You just have to trust me." His voice became frustrated and full of anger. To Understand Stolas's frustration, we need to go back to the beginning of this whole mess. Luna was born in a small village off the coast of the ocean, where her parents were a part of the council. Almost like saying the were the governors of the village. What they said went, for Luna's father held the presence about him. People became mesmorzed by his way of speak and the elegance in how he did it. The small town had a shelter like feel to it making it, so magic was an unusual/ unacceptable factor of living there. Unfortunately for Luna, she was the strange child with magic. Everyone in town could see it, but her parents would act blind to the fact that their daughter was the one thing they preached against. The children of the village were banished from speaking to her, she was seen as a disease that no one wanted to be near. The only friend she had was Hekigyoku "Heki" for short. He was a little older then her so he knew how to hide his secret of magic. His family was understanding and sympthetic towards Luna's misfortunate isolation. They incouraged Heki to become like a brother to her, and so it went. Luna finally had a friend, they were inseparable. Like two peas in a pod, and so it was for a couple of years. People In the village began to get suspicious on why a 7 year old boy was hanging out with a 5 year old girl. From this the rumors began. Everyone just imagined that the rumors ended up driving the family out of town. When Luna found out that her old friend had left, without any explanation it cause an irreparable scar. And so the isolation began again. One day as Luna sat alone at the ocean side holding an old raggedy doll Heki had given her for one of her birthdays. A group of the village boys came. "No one likes you, you're cursed!" The leader of the boys yelled out. Luna stay silent, she was still to young to understand why people thought she was cursed. "Oh you're not going to talk, well then we will make you scream. Get her!" The boy yelled, and in a blink of an eye the group of boys began to pull her curls and push her. Luna got up, and began to run away as the boys followed her into a cave. When the boys reached the mouth of the cave and noticed how dark it was they turned around and left. Luna kept running, till she reached a depth in the cave she believed she was safe. She dropped to her knees exhausted from running, and let out a giant scream that was followed by tons of tears. Her scream seemed to have disrupted the bats from the cave, as suddenly a colony of bats began to take flight directly towards the mouth of the cave. In seeing the bats Luna became frighten screaming more. As the bats flew past her one flew at a lower level then the others. As it flew it became entangled in Luna's curls. Seems to be that this Bat, of all the others was special. Because as she wrapped her hands around it to unravel it, as her hands came in contact with the small creature a burst of light appeared and a strong sense of energy was released. It was so strong that Luna blacked out. The next time she awoke, she found herself in her bed in clean pj's. Her eyes were barley open so her parents in the room didn't notice she was awake. As her eyes became focused she began to listen to her parents conversation. "We have to get rid of her! She's a nuisance!" Her father whispered in a harsh tone. "That is my daughter! And I'll be damned if you get rid of my only child like that!" Luna's mother yelled as tears streamed down her face. "Fine! Fine! I hope you know that I don't love her, not since I noticed she was "special".. More like cursed!" Her father said raising his voice. "We have to move away, go into isolation. She can't be around people. She'll hurt them." Luna's mother said with a panicked voice. "And leave this life! Are you kidding! I will kill her myself if you make me leave this life. We can adopt a child that's not cursed. Find a normal child that will be loved by us and the village." "No no no! We are leaving the village. We will get a small house in the forest where she will be able to roam freely and have a better life. But keep everyone safe from her." Lunas mother said in a desperate tone. "Fine, whatever. But do not expect me to every love that thing." Luna's father said with disgust. Luna began to cry. She just wanted to fall asleep again and forget everything she had just heard. How could a 5 year old understand how a parent would hate them so much. She began to toss and turn, making her parents aware that she wasn't asleep. Her dad looked at her and walked out in anger, while her mother ran to the side of her bed kissing her hand and touching her face. "I'm so so sorry Luna. You never asked for this." She took a deep breath and sniffles a little. "Don't worry, I won't let anyone hurt you. And you won't hurt anyone. I promise. We are going to move, somewhere where you can roam around and be happy. I promise." The little place where Luna was supposed to become happy, turned out to be the place where Luna indured pain in silence. An isolated place where she could scream and cry and no one would ever hear. Leaving the coucil turned Luna's father into an alcoholic. Being drunk made him ruthless and numb to what he did to his daughter. "Since you can't understand the pain you have caused me you.. You creature, I suppose u need to show you." He would say slurring his words. He'd then drag Luna by her hair into the barn house where he'd chain her hands to one of the post. He's already have a fire started in the pit and a long iron rod glow bright orange. He'd prepare it 30 minutes in advance to make sure it was to the heat he'd like it to be. At first Luna would scream and cry as her father would press burning metal onto her back, but soon enough it became routine and she knew screaming wouldn't do anything. The smell of burnt flesh had seeped into the wood, filling the barn house with such a displeasureable smell. After gettin all his anger out for the day he'd throw her in her room where she could lay in silence and cry over the aches of her life. One day as she layed crying on her bed, she heard a voice in her head. At first she thought she was dreaming, but she soon realized it was an actual voice. "I shouldn't be doing this, but are you okay?" The voice said. Luna was to afraid to get any words out, she hadn't had someone to talk to in approximately 4 years. Hearing someone else's voice that wasn't her father's or mother's left her confused. "I'll go if you don't want to talk to me." The voice said sincerely. "No..wait." Luna answered quickly in a shaky voice. "Who are you?" "I'm Stolas, your Take-Over" He said in a confident tone. "My what?" Said Luna confused "Do you not know of you magic?" Stolas said surprised. "You have the ability to 'Take-Over' the powers and or appearance of an entity. You're special Luna." Luna was shocked and confused, it all began to make sense. Why everyone from the village distanced themselves from here. Why everyone thought she was cursed. She finally understood, but out of all his understanding all she felt was anger. "What..why..how did You come to be apart of me?" She had so many questions but she wasn't able to get all the words out. "You wouldn't understand, you're still to young." He said in a parentally voice. "But you must promise you will keep my identity hidden from everyone." "I won't. I promise. It's not like anyone would be here to listen anyways." She said in a sad tone. Although she finally had a friend, that didn't stop her father from doing his daily punishments. With every burn to Luna's back Stolas became angrier and angrier. He began to ask Luna to allow a Take-Over with him, like practice. But Luna has a slight hesitation towards the idea. This was the reason she was condemned to isolation, why would she want to bring it into her life completely. Stolas's anger made him grow more and more powerful everyday inside of Luna, and everyday he'd egg her on to do the Take-Over. Only problem was that the Take-Over would have to be done in water of any sort, but Luna wasn't aloud around water. The most she had was a couple of buckets to bath and then a cup every once in a while to keep her from dying of dehydration. Stolas thought long and hard on how he'd accomplish his goal of having Luna Take-Over. Finally he came to the realization that they lived off the edge of the ocean, and if Luna tried to "escape" and reach the ocean his idea would be possible. After months and month of asking Luna finally caved in to the idea, not knowing that Stolas has a hidden plan under it all. One day during the afternoon when the sun was at its highest point, it had come around the time for her father to stumble in and get her. This day he was extra drunk and his balance was close to nothing. As he grabbed her by the hair and began to pull her outside, she some how managed to get out of his grip and run straight for the water. "Wait! Don't jump into the water yet. I need your mom here too." Stolas said in a demanding voice. She stared at the ledge looking down and then back to see her mom running towards the water. Her dad was a couple feet behind her. Once they both reached a good couple of feet from Luna, her mom began to cry. "Please don't do anything stupid! You can't swim!" Luna became annoyed at her mothers pity plea. "Don't do anything stupid?.. You've let dad hurt me everyday for the past 4 years. You could have stopped him. You could have let me run away, but instead you turned a blind eye to your own daughters pain. You were so keen on keeping me alive 4 years ago when dad wanted to kill me for the sake of the village. Where did that drive to keep me alive, and okay go?" Luna yelled as her face began to drown in tears. She'd never imagine herself to yell/ stick up to her parents like that.